1. Technical Field
This document relates to a loudspeaker enclosure.
2. Background
A loudspeaker is a device that converts electrical energy into sound that is amplified. Loudspeakers are known to cause vibration, flexure, expansion, contraction, and bending in the loudspeaker cabinets to which they are coupled. Typically, an oscillating transducer or driver is coupled to a panel of the cabinet. As the motor rapidly and powerfully extends and withdraws the diaphragm assembly, the non-moving transducer components and the cabinet structures to which they are coupled move as well. Furthermore, the oscillation of the diaphragm assembly causes pressurization and rarefaction of the air volume within the cabinet. Additionally, low and even high frequency vibrations can cause flexure of the cabinet panels.